Eye protectors are available in a myriad of designs and configurations. Given the continued development of new plastics, the trend has been toward eye protector designs which are extremely lightweight, yet still robust.
One type of lightweight eye protector is used specifically for protecting the eyes of wearers after ophthalmic surgery or other types of eye treatment. These types of eye protectors are commonly known as post-mydriatic sunglasses and are designed to completely wrap around the wearer's eyes. In some cases, the wearer's eyes may be very sensitive to light due to previous pupil dilation which has not yet subsided, requiring a tinted lens. In other circumstances, e.g., cataract surgery, the eye protector needs to completely envelop the patient's eyes to ensure any potentially damaging dust or other particles are not blown into the eyes. Post-mydriatic sunglasses are also intended to prevent a patient from inadvertently rubbing the eyes, which could prove disastrous given recent delicate surgery.
Rollens Professional Products, Inc. of Denver, Colo., produces a version of post-mydriatic sunglasses which consists of a single collapsible film-like lens. In their natural relaxed state, the Rollens sunglasses tend to close into a spiral. The Rollens post-mydriatic sunglasses are designed only for use by eye patients with an immediate and reasonably short-lived need.
The Rollens lens is held in place on the wearer's face by its natural tendency to collapse to its relaxed spiral state. Clamping or gripping forces are created when the lens is unwound and placed on the face of a wearer. The tension forces cause the edges of the Rollens lens to frictionally engage the wearer's temples.
The benefits of the Rollens configuration include portability, ability to fit any size face, low cost, and the provision of a wrap-around configuration. However, the Rollens lens is known to be somewhat uncomfortable. The edges of the lens, which secure the lens to the wearer's face, tend to pinch the wearer at the temples. In addition, the placement of the non-breathable plastic lens against the wearer's skin induces perspiration. The perspiration is irritating to the wearer, and, causes the lens to more easily slip off the wearer's face by reducing the friction between the inside surface of the lens and the wearer's skin.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple and inexpensive wraparound eye protector that is lightweight, collapsible and comfortable, providing a breathable enclosure to minimize perspiration and resulting wearer irritation while concurrently enhancing retention on the face of the wearer during dynamic activity.